Abraxas
by Beat the Fox
Summary: Soy un monstruo, un asesino, pero no siempre fué asi. ¿Tu te atreverías a averiguar la historia antes de la historia?


Mi nombre es Abraxas, y tal vez es un nombre que ya hayas oído por aquí, murmurado entre los programas de la Red. Es un nombre pronunciado con respeto, y con miedo, y así es como debe ser.

La historia te dirá que fui un monstruo. Seria un gran hipócrita si mintiera y dijera que no lo fui, porque por supuesto que lo soy.

Mis recuerdos me cansan.

Alguna vez yo fui un ISO, no es como que lo puedas notar por el color de mis circuitos o el diseño de mi traje, no, eso cambió hace muchos ciclos. Los ISO no eramos bienvenidos en las bonitas ciudades de los básicos, y no eramos lo suficientemente buenos para que compartieran sus recursos con nosotros. Yo soy una criatura mencionada en los cuentos nocturnos a los guardias y supervisores de sistema. "Será mejor que te mantengas alerta o Abraxas te infectará". No siempre fue así, por supuesto.

Me acuerdo de todo, como siempre. Recuerdo mi fe innata y la confianza en los demás, en el usuario, en un futuro mejor. Compromiso. Negociación. Cálculos. Discusiones cuidadosas y paciencia bien practicada. Política. Tron, Kevin Flynn, Radia. Pero eso es todo lo que son. Memorias. Pertenecen a una vida diferente, una que se asfixió y murió en las garras de la corrupción viral lacerante. Sé que Abraxas es mejor que Jalen, infinitamente. Sin embargo, mis dedos se encrespan en odio porque sé que todavía estoy caído, arrojado desde un lugar alto, de una vida sin dolor, impulsada por fuertes creencias y metas y sueños de algo mejor, y luego mi enojo se disipa temporalmente, sofocado por una paz que no existe.

Me gustaba dormir. Me gustaba dormir porque me gustaba soñar. Soñar me recordaba que aún estaba vivo.

Pero desde que me convertí en este monstruo, no he podido soñar, la infección que recorre mis circuitos me impide eso.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de la depuración, los ISO vivíamos en paz cerca del mar de la simulación, fuera de algunos conflictos con los centinelas, no teníamos problemas con nadie. Cuando llegó el final, llegó suavemente y silenciosamente, como si te apuñalaran con un disco por la espalda. Un par de ISO desaparecieron. Cuando Radia y yo los encontramos estaban inestables, irritables y los circuitos de sus trajes tenían una forma desordenada, daban la apariencia de lineas de fractura, ya no eran circuitos, sino que son una reminiscencia de venas, en las que recorría veneno, brillando tenuemente con sus remanentes de energía.. Cuando les pregunté si se sentían enfermos dijeron "¡No!". La única cosa rara que podían reportar era que su sueño había sido perturbado, porque habían dejado de soñar. La mayoría de nosotros se rió. Después de todo, no importa si nuestro sueño era precisamente eso ¿No? Sueño, simples ilusiones y fantasías ... y si no puedes soñar, no tiene que preocuparte de las pesadillas, ¿verdad? Mal. Si no puedes soñar, tu vida de vigilia se convierte en la pesadilla. Los ISO afectados pasaron de irritables a violentos, y en un corto plazo, de violentos a locos, sus circuitos, se volvieron de un enfermizo brillo verde amarillento. Los sueños, al parecer, son necesarios para liberar las energías negativas que se acumulan en todos nosotros ... Sin ellos, la mente misma se hace pedazos con el tiempo.

Peor aún, lo que ahora veía como una plaga, se estaba extendiendo. Cada vez más de mis hombres y mujeres perdían la capacidad de soñar. Aquellos casos en que la condición fue lo suficientemente avanzada murieron como lunáticos delirantes, los que estaban más recientemente infectados fueron consumidos por el horror y la desesperación, sabiendo la suerte que les aguardaba. Algunos de nosotros parecíamos ser inmunes. Yo, Radia, y muchos otros, y, naturalmente, nuestros amigos todavía preguntaban por qué eramos capaces de soñar, aunque ninguno de nosotros conocía la respuesta. Esto no los detendría de tratar de averiguar, aunque sus esfuerzos significaran nuestra deresolución. Nunca nos dimos cuenta de que la infección se esparcia por el contacto físico. El programa dañado se verá envuelto por una urgencia abrumadora de romper todo en pedazos, por destruir, por esparcir el dolor. Yo lo se porque es la forma en que nací. Así me mantengo.

La corrupción es dolorosa. Es una violación directa y constante de la codificación de un programa. Soy un maestro de la corrupción. Yo sé mejor que nadie, mejor que los millones de programas sin valor en la Red. Me ha hecho infinitamente poderoso, casi invencible, y causa una agonía insoportable, como si ácido corriera por tus venas, a veces todavía grito por deresolución.

Siempre pasa con el tiempo.

Buscamos ayuda, CLU solo se rió. Los survivalists no nos permitían acercarnos a sus bases. Te estarás preguntando por que no buscamos a Flynn, pero, es que si lo buscamos, pero el salía mucho y muy seguido de la Red, y cada vez que volvía se veía muy cansado y decaído, Radia me convenció de que lo dejáramos descansar, y nos encargaramos nosotros, yo accedí, al fin y al cabo, si Flynn decía que eramos tan inteligentes, debía ser por una razón, así que buscamos formas de entrar en la ciudad.

Por mucho que odie el dolor, lo idolatro a la vez. Me define. Yo soy el dolor. Sin el, no soy Abraxas. Abraxas es el dolor, la destrucción, la corrupción. Yo soy de mi verdadera naturaleza.

Ya no soy un ISO que pretende ser puro, sin la oscuridad. Los ISO son mentiras. Imperfección.

Pero todavía soy Jalen.

Nadie quería los pocos bits que podíamos ofrecer, temiendo que pudieran de alguna manera portar la infección. Todo el comercio se detuvo. Cuando uno de los ISO todavía saludables trataba de unirse a la ciudad, era llevado a outlands y borrado por algún gridbug. En lo que a nosotros respecta, también podría haber sido borrado por los programas que lo rechazaron. Ser un ISO era ahora una sentencia de deresolución. Si la plaga no te borraba, cualquier programa en la Red lo haría.

Yo los envidio, son tan simples, básicos. No han hecho nada. No contribuyen a este sistema, sino que sólo contribuyen a su simplicidad, el círculo sin fin de sus vidas monótonas. No conocen el dolor, la pérdida, el abandono. No se les ha echado de la gloria. Ellos no saben lo que he perdido.

Yo soy el heraldo de la muerte. Incluso aquí, en medio de la devastación, no puedo pedir misericordia. Soy muy consciente de mi propio dominio de la destrucción, yo creé este desastre, después de todo.

Alguien tuvo la idea de que uno de nosotros entrara al torneo, y al ganar revelara que era un ISO, con la esperanza de que descubrieran que eramos todos iguales, y así pudiéramos encontrar santuario. Era una idea estúpida, incluso Radia estaba en contra, pero fui yo el que compitió.

"No es necesario Jalen" dijo Radia

"Yo se que no, pero no veo por que no debería participar, si esto nos puede ayudar." Dije, y me acerqué a ella, "No puedo ser borrado, esto no nos puede traer ningún mal" acerqué mi mano hacia su cara, apenas tocando con cuidado su rostro, Tron la había descrito antes como a una 'mariposa' yo sentía que ella podría romperse si no se trataba con los mayores cuidados "Estaré bien, ten fe" le dije antes de irme, cuando estaba a punto de salir ella dijo,

"Ten cuidado Jalen, un solo ISO no puede salvar a toda la especie."

Voltee lentamente y le dije, "No, sin ti no puedo."

Mi peor miedo se hizo realidad, me descubrieron, y estuve a punto de ser borrado por la guardia negra de CLU, y de pronto, el ultimo programa que esperaba que me salvara, CLU, intercedió por mi, dijo, que veía potencial en mi, y yo, en mi eterna vanidad, le creí.

Gané el torneo, estaba tan entusiasmado, CLU, el me dio esa actualización de disco, me sentía invencible, sentía que podía incluso vencer a tron

"Te lo agradezco, CLU."

El doble Digital de Flynn estaba de pie junto a la ventana enorme en la parte delantera de la nave de comandos, con las manos sosteniendo un disco delante de él, terminando los últimos toques en el flujo de datos frente a él. La multitud se había disipado en su mayoría después de la final, la victoria de un ISO.

"Ciertamente, Jalen. Me gustaría poder ofrecerte más que una simple actualización de disco. Tu actuación fue simplemente impresionante".

Hubo un silencio incómodo, al darse cuenta de que yo no respondía se acercó a mi

"Creo que te probaste a ti mismo ahí abajo, amigo." CLU puso una mano firme sobre mi hombro. "Serías un buen activo en mi cruzada por mantener el rendimiento óptimo de la Red. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión sobre algunos asuntos que he estado inseguro."

En aras de escribir un registro completo, debería incluir todos los detalles de mi tiempo como un virus activo, antes de mi deresolución. En aras de la cordura de quienes leen esto, no lo haré. Incluso cuando miro atrás ahora, solo veo borrones, nada suficientemente concreto como para tener sentido.

Desde el principio he estado corrompiendo, destruyendo, de forma rápida y sin dolor, pero no ha sido hasta ahora que he empezado a profundizar plenamente en el proceso, para explorar los límites de los programas que aterrorizo, para romperlos, lacerarlos, destruirlos poco a poco. Me gusta más. Puedo saborear esto. Esta es la manera en la que debe ser. La corrupción debe ser, aterradora, insoportable, debe ser todo lo que sufro.

Por el momento solo, no olviden que yo soy la solución. Abraxas. Él es lo que Jalen buscó desde el principio. Libertad.


End file.
